The present disclosure relates generally to color laser printing. In electrophotographic printers, the temperature of the fuser roller has a significant effect on image quality. Higher toner coverage is generally desirable for higher quality printing, including color printing. When printing documents, especially with high toner coverage and full color, the capacity of the fuser may be the limiting factor for the amount of toner that can be used. Too much toner, and/or a higher maximum toner level can result in incomplete fusing or paper jams. However, if the fuser is too hot for the amount of toner, paper offsets or jams can be the result.
The quality of a printed image is related to the line voltage provided to the printing unit because the line voltage is a direct limiter of fuser heat capacity, and thereby fusing capability. Line voltage can vary from place to place and from time to time. For example, in Japan 100v is common, while in the US 110v is standard. Additionally, the voltage level in a given place can fluctuate from the nominal voltage over time, due to changing supply and demand within the power distribution system. These factors tend to cause variations in print quality and printer performance.